


Five Fingers, Two Hearts

by pigletJAKE



Category: Lunch Club
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'll edit the tags later, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, after the smut there'll be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigletJAKE/pseuds/pigletJAKE
Summary: Travis has caught feelings for his childhood friend but he's always been too scared to take the risk and express them, that is, until Cooper invites him to a party and he finds himself drunk and high and kissing his crush of 6 years on the bedroom floor...? How will Cooper and Travis figure out their unresolved relationship? Will they ever be able to overcome heir shared past and be happy?"Who would he kiss if he was given the chance? He thought Noah was incredibly pretty, and he smelled like maple bacon and pine trees, but there was also Charlie, or Sam.. or Cooper? They had been friends for so long, and it’s not like Travis hadn’t ever daydreamed about the blonde’s lips on his own, but did he really want to risk ruining years of friendship for his own selfish fantasy? He looked over to Cooper, his hair falling back into his eyes, the light freckles that dotted his nose, the way his eyelashes fluttered as he drank.Fuck, he did. More than anything."
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Five Fingers, Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! My name's Jake, welcome to my story! I hope you're enjoying your day, and I hope you enjoy your read. This is my first big story I plan on completing, so I'm really excited to release this first chapter now :0 
> 
> (NOTE: This story isn't abandoned! I'm just super slow at writing haha)
> 
> \- find me @ jake_dot_jpg on twitter -

Travis had thoroughly considered ignoring Cooper’s texts and just pretending he was asleep, leaving it till tomorrow to make up some half-assed excuse as to why he left him on read, but when Cooper had called him with a desperation in his voice that Travis couldn’t turn down, he simply cursed his weak will and left his bed with a heavy sigh to get dressed. Parties really weren’t his style, they had never been, but he wanted to make Cooper happy more than anything, despite his head screaming at him to take a rain check and collapse back into his pillow instead. He looked in his bathroom mirror, brushing back his unruly curly locks and making a mental note to trim them back when he got home, and pulled on a hoodie and a loose pair of sweatpants. He grabbed a bottle of Advil after a minute of consideration before he stepped out his door and onto the street, looking both ways before he locked the door and ran across in the lamplight. 

His sneakers splashed through a shallow puddle and made a wet footprint trail following him to under the small tree where he huddled, shielding himself from the drizzle. He absentmindedly put his hood up and turned up the music in his earbuds, eyes fixed on the end of the street, waiting for Cooper’s shit brown beat down Chevy Chase to round the corner with a mix of anticipation and worry. Just as he was about to text him and ask where he was, his headlights appeared at the end of the block, lighting up the rain and the thin layer of fog that had settled while Travis was waiting. Cooper swung open the door, patted the passenger seat, and gave Travis a warm inviting grin as he swung his legs into the seat, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Where you been, man?” he asked, glancing from Travis to the road with his pretty jade eyes, and Travis had to will himself to speak, mumbling something about how he doesn’t get out much and how he doesn’t get invited to parties very often. Truth was he was always taken aback by Cooper, from his dirty blonde hair to his stoner laugh and breathtaking smile; he wanted to spend every second of every day with him, but he was so afraid to let the older know about his little puppy crush that he had kept it quiet and had been avoiding being alone with him for too long as of late. Even here, in the middle of an extremely casual conversation, Travis felt his palms getting clammy, wiping them off in his pocket and hoping that Cooper was preoccupied enough not to notice.

Of course Cooper noticed, but he assumed Travis didn’t want to be here anyway, so he decided to focus on the road, playing his curiosity off as disinterest. Travis hadn’t been texting him as much recently, and when they did make plans, it was always at group events. (not that group events weren’t enjoyable, but he couldn’t help but wonder why he was avoiding him like he was sick or something.) Cooper loved talking to him, sharing his thoughts and trading playlists and texting him good morning and good night, and so he couldn’t lie when he admitted that being shut out by the brunette hurt. They had been best friends forever, meeting in middle school and seldom leaving each other’s side after that, and when they were both accepted into the same college, Cooper was ecstatic. He couldn’t imagine his life without the boy. He wished he would open up more about whatever he was feeling, because as much as he denied it, he hated being in the dark. He let himself glance at Travis once more before he tore his eyes away, not wanting to make tonight any more tense then it already was.

They arrived at the party after it had already started, Cooper motioning to Travis that they were here and taking the key out of the ignition. The house was huge, one of those pseudo-mansions on the edge of the city and the suburbs that had tall white quartz pillars or a swimming pool or marble statues skirting a lavish courtyard, and this one was no exception. Music was bumping from a pair of speakers on the porch and half-drunk college kids littered the lawn already. Travis felt the fear rising in his stomach as he sat, frozen, when Cooper unbuckled his seatbelt and gently touched his chin, turning Travis to face him. 

“Hey dude, you alright? You sure you want to go? You’ve been off recently. I’m worried about you.” Travis’ breath hitched as he heard those last few words, averting his eyes and trying to ignore the warmth of the fingers so close to his neck. “No, everything’s fine, I promise. Please don’t worry.” Cooper pulled his hand back, but not before giving Travis a reassuring pat on the shoulder before stepping out the door, not convinced but not willing to pressure him. He reached that same hand out to Travis, helping him out, reveling in the feeling of their fingers touching, if only for a second. He felt his heartbeat in his neck as their shoulders brushed, and he found himself fumbling with his keys to take his mind off of the loss of contact. If his mind kept up like this, he had a feeling it would be a long night.

The host, a senior known for his wild parties, met Cooper at the door with a warm already-drunken smile, beckoning them in, and Travis took a second to admire the place as his dark honey eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. They made their way down a long hall, abstract paintings hanging on the eggshell-white walls and pretty porcelain vases and figurines and ashtrays sitting on every side table. Travis thought his name was Charlie, but they had never talked. They didn’t tend to hang with the same groups. He pushed a line of red solo cups lining the bannister into the floor haphazardly as he led the pair up the stairwell, climbing over a baby gate and unlocking it behind him. He picked up a bottle of some unlabeled clear liquid, Travis assumed it was some variety of vodka, and poured them both a cup before opening a heavy oak door to a bedroom where a circle of people sat on the carpet, talking loudly and laughing in sync.

Travis felt Cooper pull at his sleeve to follow him, but he was frozen to the spot, and his legs refused to move when he told them to. He looked into the blonde’s face with a sense of rising panic in his gut, and Cooper thanked Charlie and told him they’d be there in a second before tugging him aside, brushing the baby hairs that framed his face away gently. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong bro? Talk to me, it’s okay.”

Travis clutched at his sleeve, breathing heavily, and Cooper wrapped his arms around the shorter, letting him sink into his sweatshirt and sighing as he tangled his fingers in his hair. “Breathe, dude, I got you. I know you’ve not met the people in there, but I promise they’ll love you. Hey,” he touched Travis’ chin gently, “hey, look at me. Let’s sit down a moment. I’ll tell you who they all are, how’s that?”

Travis clutched his sleeve harder, nodding, letting Cooper from his grasp for a second to a second to slide down the wall and pull Travis down to sit next to him. They had been here before, Travis in his arms while music thumped and lights flashed around him, Travis’s face watching him dejectedly before turning away all those years ago, and it brought Cooper back now, but he repressed the memory and distracted himself by entwining his fingers in the brunette’s hair and sighing at the warmth of their bodies together. He was so close. Travis looked up at him, and Cooper was grateful for the dim lighting, because he could feel the red-hot blush creep from his nose to his ears to the tips of his fingers.

“Those people are my friends, Travis, they won’t judge you. They’re half drunk already. They’re mostly juniors and seniors but they’re all really chill, I promise. You met Charlie already, right?”

Travis nodded weakly, fiddling with Cooper’s sweatshirt strings. “He’s a party animal but I promise he’s really sweet, too. His friends Schlatt and Carson are in there, and Ted and Noah, I think. Ted and Schlatt have been a unit for the longest time- don’t tell anyone I told you that!- and Noah is really chill, he’ll always give you a blunt if you ask. I’m not sure if anyone said if Sam would be coming, but I’m sure you’d love him too, he’s got this crackhead aura about him- I’m absolutely sure you’d know him if you saw him.” Travis felt his heartbeat slow as he listened to Cooper ramble, the pounding fear in his limbs melting as his breathing slowed to normal. He suddenly noticed how close they were, and the heat coming off of Cooper’s body, and he pulled away awkwardly to sit against the wall.

“Thank you Coop. I’m, uh, I think I’m good now, can we go in?” Cooper breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, pulling Travis to his feet and brushing the dust off his ass. It occurred to him that Travis might not want to get drunk, and for the boy’s sake, he figured it was better to ask now then to let him get peer pressured into being uncomfortable all night. “Do you want to drink today? It’s okay if you don’t, I’m sure they have juice or water or something instead-” Travis cut him off with a small laugh, taking one of the red solo cups they had abandoned outside the room and taking a hearty swig, answering Cooper’s question. His suspicions were correct; it was fruity vodka. “I need to let go a bit, if that makes sense, you know? I’d rather be a little drunk and have a good time then be sober and anxious.”

Cooper thumped him on the back, glad to see Travis feeling better. “That’s my man! Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Satisfied with Travis’ nod, he called Charlie, who opened the door a few moments later with a vulgar belch and welcomed them in with open arms. “Welcome lads, to the  _ elite circle! _ ” Impromptu cheers rose from the group, and Cooper and Travis joined in, laughing along with them. A man holding a fat blunt with red-brown hair beckoned them to sit down beside him, and so they did. “This circle,” he paused to burp again, “is the most  _ elite  _ you’ve ever seen! You’ve never seen a circle as  _ elite  _ as, uh, as this one!”

A tall dude with mutton chops and a surly demeanor elbowed Charlie, his legs giving out as he drunkenly stumbled to his knees with a look of mock betrayal. “Get to the point, dumbass!”

“Well then, Mr. J Schlart wants to get to the point, does he now?” The man, who Travis assumed was Schlatt, shot daggers at him, taking another glup from his cup. “Fuck off Charlie.”

The group laughed and Travis felt his heart lift as he laughed with them, for the first time in some time not just because he wanted to fit in but because he wanted to. He liked them. He smiled to himself and silently thanked Cooper for bringing him tonight. Charlie rose to his feet again, still wobbly but upright, and motioned in a circle to the group. “Do you know what we’re doing tonight, boys? Squad? Lads?”

An enthusiastic yell came from a blonde dude on the edge of the circle, sporting a half-red half-blue bomber jacket and square glasses which reflected the neon lights when his face turned. “Five fingers! Five fingers!” Charlie cheered, and the group chanted, raising their glasses in a toast, and Travis grinned as he joined in, looking over to Cooper and admiring his face in the pretty light, cheering beside him. Or maybe it was him that was the pretty one. He averted his eyes when he saw Cooper look back, not wanting to be caught staring. 

It occurred to him only then that he had no idea what five fingers even was, but Charlie interrupted his thoughts with a start. “Put your hands up, boys! You lot know how this works, go around the circle and give us a  _ fun _ thing you’ve done, and whenever someone says something you’ve never done, you  _ must  _ put a finger down! First person out of fingers has to, I don’t know, what do you think, boys? Does a shot from the Goblet sound good?” The group let out a roar of excitement, and Charlie let out an animalistic hoot. Travis didn’t know what the goblet was, but they seemed like a good time. “Then it’s settled! Noah,” he gestured at the man beside Travis with the russet beard, startling the blunt out of his mouth, “go first.”

Noah scoffed, taking a hit before putting his hand up, and Travis admired his dimples and the stubble on his beard, the kind he’d always wanted to grow but was always too scared to commit to. “I don’t know mate. Jacked off in the school showers?” he said with a hint of pride, and Travis looked around the group to see only Sam, a lean boy with that feral look Cooper had described about him, and Ted had put a finger down, the rest of the group sharing an embarrassed but knowing look. Travis himself couldn’t think of a specific time he had relieved himself in one of the stalls if he tried, there had been far too many to count. He blushed at the thought that so many of those times had been because of the man right beside him, close enough to touch, and felt his cock twitch against his sweats in the dark. It was his turn now, though, and he silenced his thoughts and cleared his head, praying his voice wouldn’t break when he talked. He didn’t know how raunchy the group wanted to get, and so he settled on something tame, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable. 

“Um, skipped class to smoke?” Carson put a finger down with a nervous chuckle, mumbling something about how he didn’t like to drink or smoke, and Travis let out his anticipation in a deep breath as the group moved on. Cooper was next, and Travis looked over to find the blonde lost in thought, his eyes glossy and staring at something that Travis couldn’t see. Travis wondered what was going on in his head, what dimension he was living in, as he kneaded his knuckles together, the skin turning white and warm as he worked, recognizing that look but not being able to place the emotions that went with it. He broke the silence, but Travis couldn’t rid the image of his pretty eyes staring so intently from his head. “Kissing someone and pretending it’s someone else.”

Travis felt his pulse jump into his throat and looked around nervously, seeing a few of the other boys do the same. “Don’t be shy, ’aven’t we all?” Charlie broke the silence with a lighthearted shrug and nodded, and Noah and Ted did the same, followed by Schlatt and Cooper- wait, Cooper? Travis did a double take at the taller boy’s face, and despite his head being cloudy he could sense the genuine emotion radiating from him, powerful and overwhelming, like the purr of thunder before a hurricane. It finally clicked in his head that  _ Cooper  _ had done that, and a little part of him he usually kept hidden away sprung to life, silently hoping that Cooper thought of him like he did. 

He kept his hand up as the rest of the group all, slowly but surely, nodded. Travis felt his embarrassment fade into anxiety as he considered his options, either to lie to his newfound friends or alienate himself, but he felt like the former was far less bearable because he was half convinced Charlie would call him on his bullshit; Travis could tell after only knowing him for a few hours that he had this innate ability to sense things he shouldn’t be able to. It was the time to act, now or never, and Travis breathed heavy as he shakily put down a finger. Speaking of Charlie, it was the drunken boy that pointed at him after a few seconds of hesitation, wagging his finger at Travis with faux disappointment. 

“Ey, Travis, innit? Don’t lie mate.” Travis shook his head, but he could feel the eyes of everyone on him. “I know you’re new, you don’t know us very well , but we don’t judge,” Sam piped up, “I promise.” Travis couldn’t do anything but shake his head again, understanding in that moment what a deer felt like in headlights, nowhere to go and nothing that could help him, until he felt the familiar warmth of Cooper’s hand on his leg, and he willed his mouth to move with whatever strength he had left. “Listen, it’s not like I haven’t wanted to, I’ve just never kissed anyone before!”

The room would have fallen silent if not for the pulsing of the music through the walls, and Travis felt his heart stop and his lungs falter before Charlie laughed with his entire chest and the group followed suit, and Travis felt his nerves ease once again; being laughed at was familiar and better then being alienated, and he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with Cooper so close. He swore he could feel his heart racing through his fingers on his thigh, and it crossed his mind that Cooper hadn’t bothered to remove his hand, his blush deepening as he felt his fingers curl in the folds of his sweats. “Well then, what would you say if I said I think you should change that?” Charlie looked at him quizzically, and Travis felt sweat begin to bead in his palms for the third time that night. “I, uh, I don’t know what you mean,” he admitted, looking at the floor and wishing he had never brought it up. 

“I just think that your friend over there,” Charlie motioned loosely towards Cooper, whose fingers were digging into his leg now, “would love to be the first to kiss you. Isn’t that right, Coop? Isn’t he the one you talk about all the time, the one who keeps you up at night? The one-” He was cut off by Cooper lobbing his shoe at him, and Travis was sure his face was beet red, even though he couldn’t see him whenever the lights panned away. Charlie had to stifle a laugh as Cooper yelled incoherently at him, Travis cracking up at his burst of emotion, a side of him Travis had seen before and couldn’t get enough of. 

He had this drunken shake in his legs and this animalistic anger as he shouted that Travis had always admired from afar, even before he knew Cooper; they had met in 8th grade when they both got stood up for semi-formal and had hung out in the alley outside of the school gymnasium, talking about how shit their nights had been. (and both of them quietly thanking the other for making their night less shit now that they weren’t spending it alone.) He hadn’t seen it then, but he knew Cooper well enough now to recognize that that animalistic bit of him never really went away, it was just as much a part of him as his stupid laugh or the way he never opened his eyes more then halfway when he talked, and Travis was living for it. He drank him in, all of him, and swore the high Cooper gave him was better than any drug money could buy.

He had never been anything but a great friend to Travis, saving his ass more times then he’d like to admit and always willing to call him at 3am whenever he couldn’t bear to be by himself. They rarely fought, and when they did, they made up quickly, because neither of them had the mental fortitude to say mad at the other for long. The lights dancing around the room swirled in Travis’s thoughts, reminding him of the only night he could remember Cooper hurting him, reminding him of what he had walked in on at a party like this one years ago, and he felt his heart wrench at the thought of the memory he had repressed for so long. He fumbled for his cup beside him, wincing, and silently hoping no one would catch the desperation in his eyes before he took a swig to clear his thoughts. 

Cooper stalked back across the circle, reclaiming his spot next to Travis and bringing the boy back to the present, their knees brushing for a second as Cooper haphazardly crossed his legs and hunched over. “As I was saying, before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted,” Charlie started, “Travis, how would you like to, I don’t know, kiss someone here? Anyone you’d like?”

“Only if you want to,” Ted pitched in, yawning. Sam nodded, followed by the rest. “The vibes are good, and honestly, I wish my first kiss would have been with someone I didn’t hate today, you know?” Travis shrugged, but he saw the nods of agreement around the circle.

“My first kiss was with a bitch,” Schlatt chimed in, wiping drops from his cup from his beard. “It was a really rough patch for me, and I felt obligated to like her. What I wouldn’t give to erase that night.” He chuckled almost wistfully. “She cheated on me less then a month later, the fucking rat. It’s not like I  _ liked her _ liked her, but she still hurt me, you know?” He glanced around before losing himself in his drink again, leaning into Ted as he clutched Schlatt’s shoulder to his chest, whispering something soft in his ear.

Travis looked over to Cooper to see his face clouded in confusion and something else he still couldn’t place. Loneliness, maybe? He shifted forward awkwardly in his place. “Yeah, Travis, Schlatt is right. It’s better for your first kiss to be with, I don’t know, someone you love, even if it’s just a friend. I, um,” he brushed his hair back from his face, “I learned that the hard way. I wish she had never existed. I shouldn’t have let someone like her into my life.” Travis felt the confusion in his chest rise, but Cooper was done talking, and he felt the group’s eyes back on his face. Noah nudged his right shoulder, raising his eyebrows at Travis when he looked up to meet his auburn eyes. Travis could swear he could see right through him.

“I- I’m not sure, if that’s alright? Can I have a minute to think?” Charlie shrugged. “Sure, man, your decision, not ours. I think you should listen to your friend over there, though.” He pointed to the man on Travis’ left, his fingers in his sun bleached hair and eyes firmly planted on the ground. “I think he might know you better then you do right now, if you get me.” Travis didn’t. He let his vision glaze and sat back against the bed frame again, letting his mind succumb to the alcohol, not wanting to be able to think straight anymore. What was the worst that could happen? Who would he kiss if he was given the chance? He thought Noah was incredibly pretty, and he smelled like maple bacon and pine trees, but there was also Charlie, or Sam.. or Cooper? They had been friends for so long, and it’s not like Travis hadn’t ever daydreamed about the blonde’s lips on his own, but did he really want to risk ruining years of friendship for his own selfish fantasy? He looked over to Cooper, his hair falling back into his eyes, the light freckles that dotted his nose, the way his eyelashes fluttered as he drank.

Fuck,  _ he did _ . More than anything.

Travis looked up at Charlie, who gave him the grin of a man who knew something he didn’t, and gestured over to Cooper with one thumb. Travis nodded nervously. Charlie gave him a reassuring wink. Surely he wouldn’t lead Travis astray, right? It didn’t matter now though, he had committed, and dealing with the consequences was something he couldn’t worry about now, or else risk chickening out. He moved closer to Cooper, carefully taking the cup from his hand and putting it next to the bed, his heart pounding as he tried to keep his breathing normal. Cooper looked up at him, a puzzled expression in his eyes, before Travis put a hand on his chest and leaned in, revelling in the  _ thump, thump, thump _ of Cooper’s heartbeat in time with the music. “Travis? What are you doing?” Cooper moved his hand to the back of Travis’ neck, tangling his fingers in the strands of his brunette mane. “Is this okay?”

He gave Cooper time to nod before their lips collided, and Travis could have sworn he was thrust into another world as they met, time pausing to admire the way Cooper and Travis fit together perfectly in that moment, the missing pieces of each other’s puzzle finally fitting themselves together. Travis wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner, and if Cooper had ever imagined this moment when he was lying awake in bed, and why he tasted better then Travis could have ever imagined. He was the embodiment of sunshine, Travis thought, and his lips were like oranges or rosebuds, fresh and soft and inviting. He felt Cooper’s hand tighten in his hair, felt the passion in his body when he kissed back, his lips burning with a red hot fire that Travis had never seen from him, didn’t know he was capable of. He loved every minute of it.

A part of him heard the group cheer around them, Charlie lead a toast to them, Noah smile softly beside them, but his mind couldn’t be bothered with anything but the boy in his arms. He was floating, and it was so much better than even his wildest dreams. Cooper’s other hand found Travis’ waist, pulling them infinitely closer together, and Travis swore that even when they parted to breathe that not even air could come between them, they weren’t meant to ever be apart. Travis opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed, and stared up at Cooper, his jade irises filled with heat, and Travis finally recognized the familiar emotion he hadn’t been able to place. Longing.

When they pulled apart, Travis became hyper-aware of the room crashing back to the earth around them, and the chatter of the boys in the circle, and he buried his face in Cooper’s chest, not quite ready to return to reality after floating so high. Cooper seemed to understand, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist, playing with his hair as he breathed into his hoodie. Charlie said something, and Cooper laughed, the rumbling of his chest rippling through Travis like he was liquid. He felt like a chocolate bar, melting in Cooper’s fingers as he held him, and it was a feeling incomparable to anything he’d ever experienced before. 

Cooper grabbed his shoulders after a minute, turning Travis around in his lap, resting his head on Travis’ gently, as if he was scared he’d break him if he was too rough. Their heartbeats synced and thumped as one, still in time with the song pulsing through the floor, and Travis felt himself wondering if Cooper would ever let him float with him again. He was the only one he had ever felt this way with, and he couldn’t help but hope Cooper felt the same way he did. Charlie motioned for Travis to lift his hand up, the game wasn’t over yet, and he complied, lacing his other hand with Cooper’s and giving into the urge to let himself lean into him and share his warmth. They went around the circle for some time, sharing stories about stupid high school parties and sneaking out past curfew and puppy love gone sour, and Travis felt complete in that moment, Cooper’s hand fit perfectly in his own, although he couldn’t deny wanting something more, wanting the world to disappear and to be alone with the boy again.

He was passed a blunt at some point, by Noah he thought, and he took two fat hits before he felt Cooper tap his shoulder gently, stopping him from taking a third. He looked up, assuming his friend would tell him to stop, mentally preparing himself to be told off, but instead Cooper motioned for Travis to take another hit and then leaned forward, kissing the smoke from his mouth with a smile. Travis was ecstatic, there was no other way to describe it, and they sat intertwined for the rest of the night, Travis’ thoughts swimming as the world started to twist and bend around them. He had been tipsy, but he felt the last of his sobriety leave him as he shotgunned a puff of smoke (from Cooper! How was this really happening?) and revelled in the feeling of finally letting go. The game ended with Charlie pulling out a goblet- the Goblet was a real thing, apparently, some sort of frat party-esque tradition- and the group cheering as Charlie mixed bottles and going wild when Ted finally tipped the contents of the Goblet back into his throat and chugged the entire thing in one smooth motion.

Charlie said something to Cooper as the circle broke apart, the lads filing out of the door to find a comfortable guest room to pass out in, or a bathroom to puke, and then they were gone, Travis and Cooper left alone with each other and their thoughts and the strobe lights still flashing occasionally through the thin curtains on the window. The party still raged outside the room, but the world apart from Cooper was the farthest thing from Travis’ thoughts as he clutched his sleeve comfortably. 

“Travis,” Cooper whispered after a minute of comfortable silence, pulling at the younger’s hair mindlessly when Travis groaned. “Charlie left us the room for tonight. Get up, bud, come here, you’re not sleeping on the floor.” Cooper was the first to move, because he was well aware that if he didn’t that they would fall asleep right there, leaning against the bed frame, and they would wake up tomorrow stiff and sore for it. 

Travis moaned for Cooper to help, and after he protested, albeit weakly, he gave in and lifted him off the ground onto the edge of the bed, the younger going limp as Cooper took his jeans off and laid him down. He rolled his eyes, but his hands worked methodically, tucking the comforter up to Travis’ neck and making sure he was comfortably on his side. But when his fingers stopped rubbing circles into Travis’ wrist and the warmth next to him faded, it was Travis’ turn to protest, whining at Cooper until he got tired and sat up, set on bringing him back himself. Cooper was laying flat out on the rug, close enough to touch, his chest rising and falling peacefully, and Travis almost felt bad through the haze in his head as he grabbed his arm and shook roughly, jolting the boy up. “Coop,” he whimpered, “I’m cold. Come here, I want you.”

The older laughed with relief and planted a sweet kiss on Travis’ forehead. “I thought something was wrong. You want me, baby?” Travis nodded, lifting the comforter and staring up at Cooper with his big brown puppy dog eyes. Cooper weighed his options, but he simply couldn’t turn down the opportunity to wake up beside the boy, and he honestly didn’t know if he’d believe his friend’s stories if he didn’t remember tonight. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to appreciate Travis next to him tomorrow, but he knew he loved him now, and drunk actions  _ were  _ sober thoughts. This was surreal, this was too much, this couldn’t be happening, but this  _ was  _ real. He was real, and he was just like Cooper had always imagined he would be. He was perfect.

“Okay Trav, make me some room.” As he climbed under the comforter and into the waiting arms of Travis, he felt years of pent up emotion flood his drunken mind, and he looked up to the brunette’s chin as he bit back tears, feeling warm and full and  _ complete _ . Travis’s warm fingers reached up and cupped Cooper’s cheek, pulling them together, and he felt himself lose control, warm streams of tears rushing down his face as he buried his head weakly in Travis’ chest. He cried and cried for the first time in so long, but this time was different. Travis was here this time, he was real and he hadn’t hurt him and he wished he never did. He knew subconsciously that his tears must have been soaking through Travis’ shirt, but when he looked up to apologize, Travis met him with a gentle hand and wiped the tears from his eyes. Cooper felt himself sob harder at the gesture. The last thing Cooper heard as he closed his eyes was the younger humming,  _ “It’s gonna be alright,” _ that familiar purr that rippled through his body like an earthquake. They were together now, in the eye of the storm, and they were beautiful.


End file.
